Author's Notes
Eiichiro Oda's Volume Introductions (no official title) are short introductions that Oda adds to each of his manga volume paper book covers. They usually have nothing to do with the series itself except for on a few occasions and are written as if Oda were writing his everyday thoughts into a diary. Volume introductions are located on the front inner face of the volume covers only, and they are detachable from the book along with the cover itself. Each volume introduction comes with a unique drawing by Oda (with a more realistic style) or a photograph on top of the text and Oda's full name that is somehow related to the topic . One Piece Databooks also include introductions by Oda in the same location. Translations 'Vol 1' In order to write a "Story of Pirates", I've been gathering lots of information on pirates and reading them, but none state of a pirate who dreamed of becoming one in their young days. Seems like they were having so much fun that they forgot to mention themselves in history. Sheesh, this is why the species called pirates are a pain. 'Vol 2' Customer 「Oh nice fellow innkeeper A customer has come Where shall we let him sit People who have to Sit near the exit Make me feel uneasy」 This song has a real nice ring to it--. A Northern European Pirate Song. 'Vol 3' If I ever have a break for a whole entire year, there's something I'd like to do. I would master various drawing techniques and how to use drawing tools. Then, drawing would surely become much more fun. I wonder who said the world is small. 'Vol 4' I have a dream. Aah, I want to scribble on a dog once. 「Can I draw nose hair?」 「Can I turn you into a panda?」 There were many occasions where I dreamed of drawing on my friends' pets, but no one would let me. People tell me 「Get your own dog and draw on it」, but hell what are you saying I DON'T WANT TO HAVE SUCH A STRANGE PET DOG. 'Vol 5' ＼／ In Volume 4, since it said you wanted to scribble on a dog, if it's fine with my dog('s picture), please feel free to scribble on him to your heart's content! He's called 「Charmy」(Pet name Tome). (Shizuoka Area, I love monkeys♡ san) >ﾟ)##)彡 Thank you very much. With much responsibility, I've turned Tome into a hot dude. In this world, there are animals with many colors to match their surroundings. For example, it's possible that a dog that grew up in a field of sunflowers may evolute like this in order to protect itself from outer enemies isn't it. Living things are so mysterious. Are you mad? I love monkeys♡ san. 'Vol 6' Does everybody know? When you eat stuff like Spaghetti al Nero di Seppie (Squid ink Spaghetti), your poop turns black. Real black. Then how's this. If you eat rainbow spaghetti I wonder if your poop would become rainbow poop. I wonder. I wonder if nobody gives a damn about this shit. 'Vol 7' You can't see the side of your face with one mirror. Now I wonder if this is true. Like this... really fast... SWSH!! ... like this... look at the mirror real fast and...! Maybe you could see an afterimage for a second!! SWSH!! SWSH!! CRACK!! ..................!! 'Vol 8' There's this short little story. Once upon a time rabbits--. Long, long ago--. Seemed to have been able to fly. The reason why we still count rabbits the same way as birds in Japanese is because of that. Rabbits that freely soared through the ancient, clear blue skies with those great big ears---. ..........THAT KIND OF OCCULT STORY. 'Vol 9' Ah-. It is currently the year of 1999, month of July. This is the month of when Brother Nostradamus predicts that "the world will be ended by the hands of the King of Angolmois". For this reason, when the King of Angolmois' wanted poster came out, the World Government made this decision. His appearance is as shown above. His punishment is 「To lock him up until the month of August」. In conclusion, if you spot him please do not attack him with moves such as the Rolling Sobat or the Piledriver. (World Government) 'Vol 10' It's Volume 10. Already 2 years since the series started. 2 years huh... 2 years would mean Sazae-san would turn from age 24 to 24... ah, when I think about it, I'm the same age as Sazae-san right now. I somehow feel like remember a time when I was the same age as Katsuo-kun. Who's next. Ah, Norisuke-kun. Or Taiko-san. Or Tara-san. Hah Tara-san makes me laugh a little. Or maybe Ikura-san. What am I talking about. Well, as usual I am always drawing manga without even trying to work. (Jopie's Note: For those of you that have no idea what this says, click here.) 'Vol 11' Ah- thank you very~~ much for ah- using this ah- sightseeing bus. Eh- this bus~~ is uh- currently on it's way~~ to~~ ONE PIECE's 100th ah- chapter. Ah, right around the right hand~~ where~~ you can~~ see something tall~~ sticking~~ up~~ would be the middle~~ finger~~, yes. Eh~~ now then we will~~ go in an~~ exciting~~ lively mood in~~ this~~ sightseeing~~ bus. 'Vol 12' Today, let us talk about the topic of「evolution」. Or shall we not. Let's just.「Monkey」became「Human」. As shown in the image above. You'll probably be able to tell by looking at it, but the form starts straightening, little by little. Now then, that means the future form of 「man」is next. Now then, I think we should go with the back-flip from here on. Therefore, the human race will float in the air a little in the future. POSITIVELY. 'Vol 13' There is a Dragon in the Enoshima. The being that is closest to God. That is the Dragon. I WONDER IF YOU CAN EAT DRAGONS. (Jopie's Note: Enoshima) 'Vol 14' All of the sudden, but I have seen a ninja before. I'm dead serious. I think it was when I was in 3rd grade or so. A story of when I was living in Miyazaki because of my parents' job transfer. A ninja came to the elementary school I went to. Suddenly, class was destroyed an an all-school assembly was held. Gaining a request from the principle, the ninja says this.「Today, I have come to show you all ninjutsu.」The ninja screamed「KAAAAAAHHH!!」and chopped a big rock. Our jaws dropped. Then the ninja picked out a few students in the higher grades, made them come up on stage, and said this.「You can go back.」The thing us puzzled kids saw next with our eyes was......!! TO BE CONTINUED. 'Vol 15' The rest of the previous volume.「KAAAAAAHHH!!」the ninja screamed, and「BA--M!!」Shockingly, the students from the higher grades became stiff and fell to the ground all at once. It's the world-famous「Jutsu of Binding」!! After that, he did things like stopping people's hearts and showing us pictures from the time when he was still in training and our excitement never ceased. And then the ninja says this.「To tell the truth, I could keep on standing upside-down on the ceiling of this gym for 5 hours but since we do not have time today, I will not do it.」I saw a ninja. I'm dead serious. 'Vol 16' 「Teacher!!! Afroda-kun's lunch money disappeared!!!」 「Say what!!? Seriously!!! Afroda!!! No lunch for you today!!!」 'Vol 17' Japanese restaurants that I usually go with the staff have lots of families with kids, and it's always lively. For each seat, a television set is attached. When we go there on a Wednesday at 7 o'clock, the kids have their mouths wide open like idiots and stare at the television set, stuck like glue. The channel is on 「ONE PIECE」. I think I should work my best. 'Vol 18' I hear you need stamina to sleep. If you sleep the right way, even if it's for a short while, seems like you could wake up nice and fresh. In other words, you should sleep with all your might. That's the idea. So, in order to sleep to the fullest in a short period, I decided to gain some stamina and sleep. I gulped down some strong vitamins and snuggle into my blanket. Ugh, geez, I'm tellin ya HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FUCKING SLEEP LIKE THAT. 'Vol 19' In english, it's「Brown」. Brown is the color of land.If there was brown toilet paper, I think it would be a problem. ....Ya know--. You won't be able to see it right? ....Ya know--. ....Yeah this discussion is disgusting isn't it. I really shouldn't be talking about this should I. Now then! Volume 19 of「ONE PIECE」is going to start!! 'Vol 20' Phrases with rhythm feel nice to hear don't they. Like「Kappa on the river flow」. Or「It's spring after all」. Or maybe「It is very well into autumn」. Or「Falling dead on the street」, or 「stiff circular kicks」, or 「rich soy sauce taste」. Now then, Volume 20 starts. 'Vol 21' I saw a unique panda on TV. You know the black part of pandas? That part was all white. Heh, there are amazing things in this world. On top of that, it lives in places like the North Pole. I don't know what to do with you, panda. (Lol) Now then Volume 21「Ideal Nation」start. 'Vol 22' Did you know? Japanese youngsters are known worldwide for having an amazing "comprehension" rate according to data. Isn't it splendid? Yo. Isn't it splendid? You know why? In those Japanese people, the people with higher comprehension rate are people who also read manga. Isn't this splendid? This. ISSN'T DIS SPLON-DEED? (←French taste) 'Vol 23' These days, whatever book I read says that the「mermaids」that the sailors saw back then were probably actually all 「dugongs」. The scientist that said that. You, sit right there. For example, a sailor back then. Let's say his name is "Nishimura-san". He says this.「Me saw e mermaid」. Now that's the pure reason why mermaid legends are created. But you just said it straight out.「Maybe it was a Dugong.」Yes, and with this the whole world took it seriously. Well well, with this Nishimura-san is very disappointed. Crying to bed in the otherworld.「BUT I SAW E MERMAID.」 Cheer up. Nishimura-san. DUGONGS ARE PRETTY CUTE TOO, YOU KNOW? 'Vol 24' Come to think of it, when I went visited my family a while ago, my parents stated their thoughts on ONE PIECE for the first time.「That story 'bout the deer was real nice」........DEER? 'Vol 25' There is a reason why Chapter 233 shown in this Volume's cover is black. By doing this, I have memorialized my mangaka buddy named「Shingagin」who recently passed away. According to a certain person, even if a Mangaka dies, the characters that the Mangaka created live on in place. I really think we have a great career. 'Vol 26' Brrrrrring......!!! I stop my alarm clock. It's 3 PM. I open the curtains, pour some coffee, and head to my desk. I put my coffee in the same place as always, and open my sketchbook. I sharpen my pencil, slowly lean back on my chair, and ZZZ-------------. GOIN' BACK TO SLEEP IZ DA BEST. YEAHHHHHHHH (Do your work) 'Vol 27' Yesterday, I just happened to think this but 「ONE PIECE」 is a REAL WEIRD TITLE. (LMAO) 'Vol 28' If you were to compare creating the storyline for manga to a game,「Tetris」would fit most. You put together the images scattered around in your mind like a puzzle to create a single, straight story. However, when that doesn't go too smoothly, I actually play the game「Tetris」. The image of the blocks building up one by one goes through my mind, and this is what I think.「TETRIS IS SOOO FUN. WOOOO--」 'Vol 29' I hear that you need to eat hot food when it's still hot or else it'll become nasty. Well I think there are more people with「sensitive tongues」in this world. So I think there should be a name for people with non-sensitive tongues.「Erotic Tongues」'since I was jealous, I gave them an embarrassing name. (Jopie's note: In Japan, people with sensitive tongues are called "cat tongue".) 'Vol 30 I got a letter like this.「Oda-sensei, you are always irresponsible and weird.」I will make this clear right now, but even though it's me that always makes the dumb comments, some time ago the neighbors gave praise about how "if you made him do academics, he was clearly a prodigy and if you made him do sports he would show how athletic he was". I was friends with Tanaka-kun who was that kind of kid. Now then, Volume 30 is starting. 'Vol 31' Everyone!! News!! If you're having an unhealthy food routine and end up in a situation where you are having way too much sugar daily, having lots of salty foods as well will allow you to have a healthy balance IS SOMETHING YOU SHOULDN'T THINK!!! (EXTORTION!!!) 'Vol 32' I hear that in this world everything turns out the way you think. Because for instance, in a case where a person thinks that in this world nothing turns out the way he thinks, what he thinks turns out to be real for him, therefore after all, everything turns out the way you think. 'Vol 33' Since "boogers" is a nasty word, I decide to refer to it as "Honey" from now on. One day I tell the Staff 「In schools, the chairs usually tend to have honey on the bottom of them, don't they.」 He says「Ehhhhh!?」 I say back「Ehhhhh!?」 "So what do you do with the honey you gather during class?!" "You flick it at people!!" "You evil person!!!!" 'Vol 34' I will sing the mystery song I used to sing with my buddies in middle school. 「A pig-- walks out in the street--''' '''(bum bum bum~ x2) a car is coming from the side--''' '''(bum bum bum~ x2) The pig-- doesn't wanna die--''' 'so he dodges and walks on--' '''(bum bum bum~ x2)」 Now, Volume 34 will begin. 'Vol 35' There is something called "Nanba walk". It's the story where they say the japanese people before the Meiji era walked by setting out their left leg and arm together, and then right leg and arm together. If so, I think the people of ancient japan were always very nervous. The reason for the tenseness is of course, because of the piano concert that is coming up tomorrow, and in that concert, the Mariko that you secretly have feelings for is going to come watch. Takashi has very short fingers, and he is not able to reach the black keys of the piano, so in order to dismiss that weakpoint, he locks himself in the mountains again, and fights the big bad bear!!! Now!! Volume 35, start!!! 'Vol 36' I became 30 last year. I even married last year. There are days where I become a bit worried about if there are any ways to live more properly for myself who is as always, doing nothing but drawing cartoons, but I am healthy and well. Volume 36 will begin. 'Vol 37' Humans seem to be strong but are actually weak creatures. It is that if there are only 5 cm of water in a puddle, it is possible for a human to drown. Well, in other words only being able to breath from nose and mouth is not too good. And so let us learn the third way of breathing, everybody. The third way, BUTT BREATHING. And, volume 37 begi*fart* 'Vol 38' When you buy stuff like singles CDs, around the 3rd song or so there's a singing-less song you can find that's written "Instoormentar". Mothers that forget to buy the ingredients of the miso soup they were going too make for the dinner of their families could say this. "Today's miso soup is Instoormentar". During a test, if you can't think of an answer then everyone should write next to the blank space. "It's Instoormentar". I frequently get pointed out by my readers that I forgot to draw something, but that is obviously also "Instoomentar". (Jopie's note: The first Instoormentar (written インストゥルメンタル for all of them）refers to "Instrumental". The second is probably some pun on INSTRUmental and instant. The third has probably something to do with instruMENTAL but I am not sure how that works out. The last use of Instoormental is probably just random.) 'Vol 39' BIRDS ARE LUCKY HUH? BECAUSE THEY CAN FLY AROUND THE SKY FREELY. According to a certain scientist's calculations, if you train to get you chest to have 2 meters worth muscle, then humans can also apparently fly. Scientists sometimes say crazy things don't they. Vamanos! Volume 39 will start!! 'Vol 40' Goats became famous after eating paper. They eat anything that's paper saying "Oh this is totally edible". In a zoo, there is a poster. "Please do not feed the goats paper". In reality, if you eat paper that has synthetic fibers in it, you get sick. Goat... are... are... ARE YOU A NEW CELEBRITY?! 'Vol 41' These days even toothbrushes have evolved, and they even say there are these things called vibration brushes that vibrate 30 thousand times in one minute, so when I carefully checked, it really was vibrating 30 thousand times. Now then, volume 41 is gonna begin--!! 'Vol 42' I think that there is ancient language and modern language because language is something hard to pass down. In the Heian period, a certain person's diary he apparently said "Young uns' these days don' know how to speak properly". It's funny how only the miserable stuff in history have been accurately passed down, so I think i'll try saying that when I'm old too. VOLUME 42 IS GONNA FUCKING START. 'Vol 43' Timing is important. George really needs to fart. Right now he is in a classroom and it's very quiet. So he thinks. If he shouts out extremely loud and farts while doing so, it can be covered. Three, two, one, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" "What?" *whisper whisper!!* *silence.....* *FART!!!* Now then!! Volume 43 is about to begin!! 'Vol 44' I hear that the worldwide population increases in about 200k people per day. The over 5 billion humans in this world. Sometimes I wonder, but today I eat meat and tomorrow I eat meat and the whole world is eating animals every day, yet they don't become extinct. Really, all animals THANKS FOR THE MEAL. Volume 44 is starting!!! 'Vol 45' The days of battle with the young men have turned into 10 years. Kids that were 10 when the series started are now 20. The hair in that place is already going wild by then. Just saying, but by that place, I meant armpits. Armpit hair. It's become real long now (not about armpit hair, I'm talking about the series) but I still have many scenes I want to draw. Hairless boys and Hairful boys, please bear with me for a bit more. 'Vol 46' I will now announce an mystery song I used to sing with my pals. I want you to sing it to your crying friend. This song. 「Dooon't cry, Dooon't cry ' '''cuz I'll give you a potato♪ ' 'Ah nevermind cuz ' 'those things make you fart♪」 ' (Jopie's note: this rhymes in Japanese. It's also in a kansai dialect.) '''Vol 47 「UFO」stands for「Unidentified Flying Object」. I don't really get it, so I'll just call it a UFO. That's the word. A UFO researcher looks at a mystery object in the sky in a picture and says this.「This is with no doubt a UFO!!」In other words he's saying「There's no mistake it's an unidentified flying object!!」'HM??' Volume 47 is starting---!! 'Vol 48' ＼／ Who are you calling invaders, dude. A heavenly punishment to the Mangaka that doesn't trust his fans. Switch on. Click. 10 seconds before Kokoro's Bra drops, 9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1 *DROP*... Please continue on with the Volume. by Shelltect-kun >ﾟ)##)彡 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! VOLUME 48 IS STARTIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!!!! 'Vol 49' I, who goes outside hangin' a bag from my shoulder sometimes brings my new song album with me instead by mistake. Yup yup. Common mistake. Volume 49 will start!! 'Vol 50' 「Huh...? you... could it be that... you are God?」 「...YES.」 ' Okay volume 50 is about to begin!! 'Vol 51 I heard a story where in order to be able to paddle as much water as possible, a swimmer's hands become webbed. That's evolution, man. Mangakas are also always drawing so I want to evolute in one way or the other. For example... like the tip of my nails becoming shaped like a pen. Or being able to see through passerby women's clothes. Volume 51 is starting-!! 'Vol 52' Vending machines have these labels that say 「war~m」 on them during the winter. When I go with that flow and say 「deadlines coming clo~se」it's RELAXIN'. In the first chapter, if Luffy had said "I'll become the Pirate Ki~ng!" something would be wrong. Real wrong. Volume 52!! 「I want to sta~rt」. 'Vol 53' That "pose" that a person makes when saying「Excuse me I need to pass through」or on a full train or bus「Excuse me I need to get off」!! Let's name it the "GOD FIST". We can assume that is an old type of martial arts that was passed down from ancient China. The people that are under the "God Fist"'s attack are hypnotized by the "will" that seeps from that hand and crowds end up creating a shining path as if Moses cracked a roaring sea in half.... Volume 53 is starting-!! 'Vol 54' Seems like humans are supposed to be able to live until age 140. And then from there on their lives get shorter as they put more pressure onto their lives. Mangakas always have lots of pressure on their lives so I'll probably only be able to live up to about age 135. (GLOOM). Life is so short. Volume 54 is starting-!! 'Vol 55' I heard that when you don't have enough oxygen in your body, your body says "gimme oxygen" and makes you yawn. When you yawn and the person next to you yawns as well, I personally think it's because the earth's oxygen suddenly decreases when you yawn. You know, the Law of Conservation of Mass and all. Thinking back, I yawned that day. ...yes, that day the dream of all humanity, the space shuttle went to space. Half of that was a lie. Volume 55 is starting-!! 'Vol 56' There's these seedless type of grapes that you can eat including the skin. Nothing can be better. I love these things. Seedless watermelon and seedless Japanese Persimmon make me feel like I'm in heaven too. Going with this flow, if things like shell-less crab and shell-less shrimp came out, I would much in whole. Boneless fish is also great. From time to time the bones stab my throat so boneless eel makes me happy too. Still, I wouldn't want this. MANGALESS LIFE. Now then Volume 56!! It's starting---!!! 'Vol 57' I'm the type of guy who doesn't feel right if I'm not reading something; in other words I have an addiction to books. I lied. JUST WANTED TO TRY SAYING IT. Volume 57 is starting---!! 'Vol 58' I totally hate when people decide things for you. "Goat year" or "Rabbit year" from birth?!! You've gotta be kidding me!!! I don't wanna have some damn weakling animal like that!! And so, I'll change it for you people. "HUMAN EATING RABBIT YEAR" "ANACONDA IN ONE GULP DEVIL GOAT YEAR" Scary. Sounds strong. Volume 58 is about to start---!! 'Vol 59' You ask me why I'm drinking alone? Someone said once that if everyone "imagined" of a peaceful world, then the world would gradually become peaceful... You wanna drink with me too? Since today is John's death-date. AH, THE DOG JOHN. DOG. Volume 59 is going to begin---!!! 'Vol 60' "Standing Death of Benkei"... just kidding. The legendary way of man dying in the coolest way No. 1 has got to be this. In the previous volume, a great man known as "Whitebeard"'s way of death was exactly this. If we're talking about Benkei, I actually have a similarity with him. Yes. Well by chance, Benkei also seemed to have this trait, but WHEN I HIT MY SHIN BY ACCIDENT, I FEEL LIKE I'M ABOUT TO CRY. 'We always have similarities. Between manly men. Now then, Volume 60 will start-!! (Jopie's note: Image says "GYAAAAAAAHHH My nose bled...". Also, for more information, go here: Benkei) 'Vol 61 I hate people who try to be cute. For example, people who use words try to be cute and let our guards down so be very careful. 「One and only → Wun and onwy♡」 「Monument → Monyu♡ment」 「No breaks the entire year → No breakies the entire yearrrrr♡」 「Mugi yu → Mugyuuuuuuuuuu~~♡」 FUCK OFF with the cuteness appeal!!! A respectable chivalry manga "ONE PIECE"!! The sixty-first story!! It's about to start so my greetings to you!!! (Jopie's note: *One and only to Wun and onwy (唯一無二 to 唯一むにっ♡, both pronounced yuiitsumuni) literal translation is "one and only to one and squish♡" *Monument to Monyu♡ment (モニュメント to もにゅっ♡メント) could also be translated as monument to "squeeze with a guy" *No breaks the entire year to No breakies the entire yearrrrr♡ (年中無休 to 年中むきゅ〜っ♡, both pronounced nennjuumukyuu) literal translation is "No breaks the entire year to sqeeze hug all year~♡" *Mugi yu to Mugyuuuuuuuuuu~~♡ (麦湯 to むぎゅ〜〜っ♡) literal translation is "Parched barley tea to Squeeeeeeeeeze~♡" 'Vol 62' I heard that if you trace through every person in this world's DNA fa~~r far back, everybody's blood all reach to a single ancient African woman. Still, theoretically, that person can't possibly be the very first human. ---but surely there should be. The first of all humanity. The mother of all humanity in this world today!! Since she seems incredible, I tried drawing her. All humans brothers. No matter who of where is having trouble, that person isn't a stranger. Volume 62 is starting ~~!! (Jopie's Note: Background lettering in image says "Great Mother" and Great Mother is saying "Do your homework!!") 'Vol 63' When I was a kid, I was looking after this Japanese rhinoceros beetle ever since it was a larva, but that beetle that I touched way too much as it grew up ended up with a horn which hardened into one that wavered off to the side into a strange direction. They say hit the iron while it's still hot. I feel sorry for that thing. Still, if you accidentally attach a bazooka onto a beetle's back while it is still in its cocoon, it may have become a bazooka beetle. If you attached armor and a katana to it, it may have become a armor and weapon full-equipped weapon armor beetle. Still, that is ethically just absurd, and after all the real look you are born is the best!! Volume 63 is starting~~!! 'Vol 64' On the wrappers of snacks from a typical Japanese candy store, some sort of character is usually featured, and that character tells us the taste of the snack from a simple view. This is pretty interesting, so it would be fun if these taste-telling characters would appear on the packaging of many other items. For example, if it's kimchi, then the character should be saying「Spicy!!」. On an erotic DVD,「Dirty!!」. On tobacco,「Smoky!!」. On drugs,「Serious!!」. Volume 64 is starting!! Yummy!! 'Vol 65' It goes in the bunker because you think about it and you don't want it to. In fact, if you try and aim for the bunker, it actually doesn't fall in. My favorite type of iron golf club is... #5 iron. Somehow these days, I really fail at Miniature golf---... But... I NEVER EVEN PLAYED GOLF BEFORE~~!!! I wanna try it out when I'm a grown-up-- Volume 65 is starting~!! It's on!! 'Vol 66' Ordering a「Chef's capricious pasta」is a gamble. I'd be crying myself to bed if the chef was "feeling like not making anything today" or "feeling like he wanted to eat his own cooking today". I'd at least want to know how the chef has been doing recently. "The chef's daughter got 100 on her test. Chef's capricious pasta!!" Sounds delicious--!! "The chef's wife has been cheating on him... Chef's... capricious pasta..." .......uhhhh--...... Now then! The capricious captain's big adventure!! Volume 66 is starting--!! Credits